Talk:Tyrannic Tunnok
Can anyone here confirm this actually drops a V.Claw. Solo'd 3 times as BST... no drop. Friends of mine are 0/10+ too. --Daniel 09:39, 8 July 2006 (PDT) ---- Considering the V.claw's value, I wouldn't be surprised if the drop rate was 5% or lower, which would mean it drops, on average, once every 20 kills, so keep trying. Some things just have a terrible drop rate, like Bounding Boots or the Rabbit Charm. --Chrisjander 10:23, 8 July 2006 (PDT) Out of 24 times Lohar dropped 24/24 of times, and Venomous Claw 0/24 1/1 on V. Claw, was randomly walking through the zone for ZM5. --Beaster 03:39, 2 October 2008 (UTC) It seems that Lohar isn't 100% drop. I've defeated this NM 3 times now and I'm 2/3 on Lohar and 0/3 on V.Claw. pic --Hellenic 12:43, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :*Is it possible on one of your kills you already had the Lohar and thus it could not drop? Cause the above statement of 24/24 Lohar and i myself have killed it 9 times and got 9 Lohars myself... could be? - User:Karbuncle BST Solo Tips Both /WHM and /NIN work, but NIN is more risky and costly (need oils, meds for paralyze/poison and tools). The 2 ways to do this are to either kite it to the zone and use Opo-opos and Bees on it (dangerous due to pets being way lower level, but less agro and walking), or to swap between the 2 rooms. For the latter; throw a Scorpion at it, run to the Lindwurm room and ready a Scorpion/Raptor, leave your pet before it dies and engage as it runs at you. Keep Blink and Stoneskin up and your golden. Take care using Raptors and Opo-opos, due to their Charm Resistance. Another way to do this as BST would be to just recycle the 3-4 Scorpions in the NMs spawn area. If doing this, take care of the 1-2 Bombs in the area. For extra safety (specially solo) bring a few powders or oils, and a Yagudo drink. Testimonials *Trio'd Nin/war, Thf/nin Bst/Whm. Easy fight, had low acc vs the nin only thing to watch our for is Cold/numbing breath at higher HP. Sanjuro asura 05:07, 13 May 2009 (UTC) *Easily solo'd by NIN75/DNC37. It has horrible accuracy, even without blind from Kurayami on.--Aiyana-Bahamut 18:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) * The following unsigned testimonials were moved here from the article page by Altheav 22:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :*Killable by: 5 characters level 74. :*Soloable by BST 72+. (See BST Solo Tips.) :*Soloable by RDM/NIN or RDM/WHM, NIN/WHM, NIN/RDM (HP + MP drinks and Medicine advised) or NIN/DNC. :*Duoable by any NIN (or THF) and Mage combo. :*This NM is easier done with a small group of players, it loves spamming Death Scissors and the other AOE attacks, so is best to Spike damage her instead of melee DOT. :*Death Scissors is her favorite TP move, using it almost 50% of the time. And Death Scissors is just that, has been known to do over 1.4k~1.7k To jobs with lower defense (Such as Mage jobs). As a Thief I was hit by this and took 1,293 damage. So make sure you blink tank it or hope your PLD has good VIT/DEF build. :*Soloable by 80 BST/DNC with very little trouble. Took one DipperYuly and some pet food. --Mike23 04:39, September 8, 2010 (UTC)